1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying rack of an engine which is capable of facilitating disassembly of the supporting member based on a height of the engine and enhancing operating safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional carrying rack is a lifting structure to be used to disassemble and assemble a vehicle engine, therefore it is an essentially auxiliary equipment during vehicle maintaining process. To facilitate lifting and disassembling engine, a hydraulic jack is used to lift a swing arm of a hydraulic cylinder so that a support post axially connected to a seat is fixed to the engine to move upward and downward, however such a conventional lifting method is only used to control the swing arm to move upward and downward, accordingly when the support post inserts to the supporting member from a horizontal position to be disassembled, the swing arm can only be lowered to a suitable height but can not be swung to a vertical position to facilitate maintenance. Therefore, the support post has to be rotated toward a 90 degree of vertical position manually, thus causing danger if the support post swings or falls, and user injures easily because of improper force.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.